How it Builds
by FairyofTwilight
Summary: KakaIruIruKaka. ShounenAi. They both suspected it was true, but neither expected it to happen like it did.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It's that simple. That's why this is called Fanfic..'kay? Okay!

A/N: I decided to scrap my original story for this and start new. It took a bit longer than expected since I was studying for finals when I decided this in the middle of learning "Gusshori" and "Bisho Bisho". Yes, my muse decided it would be better to start everything years earlier. Mainly to add some teasing "back story"! Didn't help that my boyfriend has decided that the fans have unanimously (yeah right) agreed that Kakashi and Iruka got together in spite of a spat in the chuunin exams. In spite of that, I decided to add a bit of his character in to both Kakashi and Iruka (he thinks I'm evil because I'm using him as a model XP). Also I noticed I sort of continued it half-assed without thinking, and I HATE doing that, so I'm revising my timeline. (This is also thanks to one reviewer…if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have noticed).

So without further a due, here is the edited version.

**How it builds  
BY  
Fairyoftwilight **

**Prologue**

It had happened before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. That was all he remembered. It was a game they were playing. Or at least it was supposed to be one. They were all young, and running through the forest, each trying to catch one another in the darkened woods.

Somehow he had gotten dragged into it. They both did. How old were they anyway?

It had been a festival day, too. Some of them were drunk with the alcohol they managed to take and others just happy.

"C'mon, Iruka," his friend had said. "Have some fun. You lack impulse. It's making you boring."

"What?! Who's boring!"

That was how they had gotten him. It didn't really help that he was a little tipsy. His "lack of impulse" caused him to take a swing of strong liquor. But he was determined to find her. She had insulted him and he wanted revenge.

To make their game more interesting, they were all wearing some kind of mask. It had been Iruka's idea, and they bought into it.

He landed on a tree and took a second to catch himself. As he scanned the area, he saw a figure that looked like hers, or at least that spiked up hair. He managed to sneak up behind them, ready to launch an attack. He pinned whoever it was down. He didn't hesitate in pulling the mask down and kissing whoever it was.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he yelled when felt the person push a little. "How was that for lacking impulse, huh?"

"You're an idiot," he muttered, managing to push Iruka back entirely.

"What? Where's Mugiko? I thought you were her."

"Obviously not," he said. "But you wouldn't dare do that again."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Iruka was tired of it. All day Mugiko had mocked him, and he wasn't about to let someone else start, too. He didn't hesitate pulling him in for a second, longer kiss. He was taken aback when the person kissed back. But he didn't care as he deepened the kiss as much as a thirteen year old could.

"Oi! Iruka, where are you?"

That was all it took to break the contact. He turned quickly, letting go for a few seconds. That was enough time to let that person get away. He let out a sigh of discontent before he started towards where his friends were.

Years passed without word or sight of the person from that night. He couldn't place who it was. It was nearly six years later when he found himself face to face with him again. It was his fist week at the Missions Office. He was still learning the ropes when an irritated finger tapped the desk, bringing him out of revising an important document.

"While we're young," Kakashi sighed out, not even bothering to look at Iruka.

Iruka looked up and smiled. He had been getting such remarks from shinobi all week. It had to be now of all times the person teaching him the ropes got sick and had to stay home for a few days.

"I'm sorry. It's been a little slow. We're a little held back at the moment," he said, checking the mission report Kakashi was handing in.

"I don't really care," Kakashi smiled at him. "I just want to get my next mission, so I can finish it quickly, and get home. We shouldn't suffer because you're a little slow."

The others waiting in line laughed. Iruka couldn't help himself when he also started to show an irritated smile, reached down, and pulled out a mission meant for Genin. Kakashi kept smiling as he stared at the mission, not amused.

"So you can finish it quickly and get home," Iruka stated with a smile.

Anyone in the room could feel the invisible sparks fly between the two. But no one dared to step in between, although a few snickered here and there.

"Funny," Kakashi almost sneered out. "Where's my mission?"

"That is your mission."

Iruka looked on as Kakashi left with his mission, clearly peeved, but too tired to cause a fight. Iruka resisted the urge to put a hand on his temple. He looked at the mission report again and finally spotted the name. Hatake Kakashi. One thing caught him quickly once his irritation subsided: Kakashi's hair was similar to Mugiko's, one of his old friends.

Soon after Kakashi returned, he spotted a note along with the mission report: I will get you for this. A challenge. If anyone had told him they would get along after that, Iruka would have laughed in their face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It's that simple. That's why this is called Fanfic..'kay? Okay!

Hitomi: Okay. After one day of complete boredom at work, this is how it went:

_FOT: Didn't we jump far ahead of everything?_

_Hitomi: like what?_

_FOT: I dunno, it just seems weird. Like something's missing._

_Hitomi: Development?_

_FOT: YEAH!_

So, we did this to add to things. It's completely re-written! yay! Now to contiue with the rest of the story. If anyone's confused about when this is set...don't worry, the next chapter will state it. Unless someone can take a guess...ahahaha! Do review.

A/N:

Full Italics (lasting more than a paragraph) is flashbacks.

**How it builds**

**BY **

**Fairyoftwilight **

**Chapter 1**

_For the first time in his life he saw things completely out of control. The students were rowdy and just wouldn't sit still. Even as the other teacher tried to introduce him, the kids would not calm down. Slowly he saw them more like monkeys than children. He entered the room just as they started throwing things at him._

"_We want Sensei back!" one yelled, chucking a rock at him. God knows how he got the rock, but he did._

_Iruka pulled his head out before it struck. He peered through the small window, spotting the other professor scolding the student to no avail. He finally ran outside, giving Iruka a scared look._

"_I'm so sorry. I can't get them to calm down. I don't know what's gotten into them, they're usually well-behaved."_

_Iruka just smiled nervously. "I'm sure they just need some warming up to."_

_After a brief discussion with the professor, Iruka finally convinced him to leave. He looked back at the class pretty sure what they needed was a good scare. Or to give them a good run and make them tire themselves out. He looked up and down the hall, making sure no one was there. He did a quick jutsu and walked into the classroom. His new students were quickly armed, waiting for their opportunity._

"_It's just a kid," one stated, clearly disappointed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Um…" Nice going Iruka…you forgot about a ruse! "I'm new and they told me this was the class."_

"_Oh. Did you see a teacher out there?" a girl asked._

_Iruka turned, staring at the door, wondering if they figured it out. "No."_

"_Good. I guess we scared him away."_

_Iruka scanned the room, trying to figure out who the ringleader is. If he could figure out who it was, maybe it would be easier to either turn the kids against them or ally himself with them._

"_Who?"_

"_Someone that's trying to take Sensei's place." Iruka directed his attention to a lazy looking kid. Next to him was a tough looking girl, who stated, "We won't let him, though. Only sensei can teach us" quickly after her friend. She could be it._

"_Why? Maybe this teacher is just as good."_

"_No. He couldn't dodge a rock or catch it like Sensei could. He's probably a dork. Unless they can get past our barrage without getting hurt, they aren't fit to be our new Sensei," she proudly stated._

_Yup. She was the ringleader. _

"_Maa, Iruka-Sensei, what are you doing?"_

_Iruka turned around, spotting Kakashi, who broke his concentration. He let out a little squawk, hearing his clone do the same in the classroom._

"_Hey kid, what's wrong?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh!" he and his clone did simultaneously. "Do you want them to hear?!"_

"_Huh? Hear what?" He could have sworn that came out of both Kakashi and the kids simultaneously._

"_The plan!"_

"_What plan?" That was a strange echo._

_He let his clone do some talking before he directed his attention to Kakashi again. "Look. The kids in there are armed and dangerous. I'm trying to get them to cool down a bit before I go in. They don't want a new teacher and they're planning on doing anything and everything to stop me from going in."_

"_Just go in and proclaim dominance."_

_He tried to stop Kakashi from opening the door and walking in, to no avail. The next thing he saw was Kakashi landing on the ground, a rather large bruise quickly forming on his head. Iruka opened the door all the way, staring at Kakashi._

"_I told you."_

_He stared up at the kids, smiling brightly and waving. Their confused faces was nothing compared to Kakashi's. His clone ran up to him and they stood side by side._

"_Well, I got past your barrage without getting hurt. That means I'm your new teacher."_

_A rather loud "What?!" irrupted from the classroom. He couldn't stop laughing at them. He made his clone disappear, as he looked at Kakashi's, who did the same_.

Iruka broke his reminiscing as he stared at his students, who were still running. This group wasn't as bad as his first class from three years ago. His first class were practically all troublemakers. They had good energy and were willing to learn, but they all wanted to "teach" _him_ a lesson. It hardly worked. Sometimes they learned together. They would prank each other the same day. He quickly learned to watch out for Yukiko, who was usually the ringleader. She was the smartest, the most daring, and the most willing to try. He was pretty sure if it wasn't for that group, he would have been a softer teacher and he wouldn't have been as hard on his students now. He learned to have a mixture of harsh and soft qualities. It helped his students learn better and have fun at the same time.

The group he had now, though. They were still as energetic and willing to learn, but they weren't as mischievous as the first one. In fact, it was rare when the entire class was in on a prank. Usually, it was just one student.

Today however, they decided to attempt the unthinkable. One of them painted a dolphin on his chair, the exact same color of his chair. He was sure one of them cut the bottom of his chalk box in order to drop them all. In his rush to pick them up, another threw a powder filled balloon over him, popping it with a pencil. He wasn't sure how it missed him, but it did. Needless to say, what would have been a dark-brown dolphin on his butt was now completely white, as was his entire back and hair.

He stared at them, catching a few start lagging and slowing down. "Keep up the pace. You're not stopping until I get tired!" he yelled, meaning every word.

One stared at him, his cheeks already lined with sweat. "But you won't get tired!"

"Then you just have to keep running."

He wouldn't admit it, but he thought it was hilarious. He was taken by surprise when it happened. His irritation kicked in first, though. He was sure they had run nearly 8 laps when he gave in. He led them back to give them their homework assignment and walked home himself, ready to change and then head out to buy groceries. He took off his pants and started laughing when he saw how good the design was. Whoever drew it had a knack for it. But that was a cliché joke. He was used to it.

He was happy with his new "gift" from his students. It made his apartment look less bare. It seemed too empty and lonely. But he was used to it.

After his parents died, that was how he spent most of his days. He was 13 and it took him a long time to adjust, regardless of what he told himself. He had to learn to cook for himself and manage his money properly. He had to quickly learn a lot of things other kids would learn gradually…like not to mix in colors with whites…or darks with lights. Those were all the things their parents would advise them on. But he didn't really have any of that. Some people around him helped. Not everyone, but some.

The first time he finally got around to doing his own laundry, a girl caught him doing a mistake anyone would do, just tossing in all your clothes at once. When he pressed the start button, she could only laugh. He just stared at her until it finished when he saw some of his clothes had changed color, he scolded himself, but she just smiled. "You've just learned something: Separate your clothes," she stated and laughed. Bit by bit, as he learned, she gave him a little bit of advice.

Mugiko taught him to cook, against his will. No matter how much he argued that he could live on instant ramen, she refused to let him go to the store to purchase any…until he learned how to make a few meals. From there, his curiosity led him to learn how to cook different things, although he still stalked up on instant ramen.

Many people believed that he wasn't as lonely, since he and Naruto were often found together. They believed Naruto often came to his home. But that wasn't true. Naruto hardly came to his home. Iruka often went to Naruto's, mainly to make sure he was eating and to distract the boy when needed. They would usually come across each other on the street and agree to meet for lunch or dinner, or after class…when Iruka felt it wasn't going to turn into a long lecture.

He stared at his apartment, which was bare, except a few presents here and there from his students. He still had the key chain Yukiko, the girl with spunk in his first class, gave him. The other teachers thought it was foolish to accept such gifts, but he loved them. It made for interesting memorabilia.

But his apartment still looked so empty. He swears sometimes he hears an echo pass through But that was most likely his imagination. He let out a deep sigh, catching himself before he continued his thoughts._ Screw this, I'm going out._

(6.6)

Iruka had been sitting on the same park bench for nearly an hour. He couldn't decide where to go. Whatever plan he had on distracting himself wasn't working. The notion of returning to his empty apartment made it harder to _want _to go anywhere. The longer he spent thinking on where to go, the less he'll have to return early. It didn't help that the sun had just finished setting. Damn those summer days. That's when you knew how long you spent out and what time it was.

He finally stood up, deciding to walk around rather than to just sit and ponder. Eventually something would come to him. All he knew at that moment: he didn't want to eat. And even if he did, it was out of the question. He knew he had to learn to cook better. There were still those dishes that made him confident he knew how to burn water. Ironically, those were also his favorite ones…that he didn't know how to keep from becoming a disaster. Hence, eating out was not an option.

He wasn't sure how long he had walked, but when he stopped, he found himself in front of the school._ Now that's unexpected. I leave my home and end up here. _He laughed a little at himself. If that wasn't a sign he needed a break, he didn't know what was. He made up his mind. He'd walk around the village a while longer before heading back home.

He was almost amazed to see Kakashi wandering around Konoha, but shrugged it off. Some of Konoha's residents often did so, especially the nervous and restless ones. He didn't rush up to Kakashi or call at him from a distance. Instead he waited until he was nearly within kicking distance before he even looked at Kakashi's face.

They had been friends for a few years. After a few minor spats in the Missions Office and five months of being in competition with each other-another reason why Iruka wanted to test his traps-they became close friends. He still held some of his biases against Kakashi, having embarrassed him in front of his colleagues and friends during that first fight. But he learned to live around it.

Kakashi almost bumped into him before he looked up. "Ah, Konbanwa, Iruka," he smiled.

"Konbanwa, Kakashi. You got bored at your apartment, didn't you?"

"Not really. I was trying to find somewhere to drink, but nowhere interested me. I'm heading home now."

Much to Kakashi's chagrin the truth came out as his stomach growled. He obviously had no money to buy anything to eat, and most likely forgot to shop before. Iruka bit back the urge to laugh.

"If you would like, you could join me for dinner," Iruka said, feeling his own stomach finally clench in protest.

Kakashi couldn't help himself as a small blush of embarrassment crossed his face. "I don't want to impose. I'll just make something at home."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I mean, I was going to make dinner anyway," Iruka protested, feeling a pang rise up. _I don't want him to know that I just want company._ "Besides, my apartment is close by and I always have good liquor handy."

That was probably all Iruka had to say before Kakashi's brain began to shout and jump for joy. Kakashi merely smiled at Iruka and gladly accepted the offer.

(6.6)

On their way to Iruka's apartment, Kakashi noted one thing quickly: Iruka was a half hour walk from the academy and the Hokage's office. He had never noticed before. Usually when they'd go to each other's apartments, it would be from a bar or a restaurant, not from the school or mission's office. Even then, they wouldn't really fully enter. They gave each other space. It was a rare occasion at that.

Once he entered the apartment, he waited until Iruka set the area before sitting down. He couldn't help surveying the room as Iruka went into the kitchen to cook. It was practically bare. There was a book here and there, but no pictures on the wall. The television and radio were the only other pieces of furniture (if they could be called that) in the room besides the couch, the mat he was sitting on, and the table. He could barely see into the man's room, which had been left open in haste that morning. At least that's what he guessed. All he could see was a blanket tossed on the floor and a pant leg with white powder.

He was going to let his curiosity get the best of him when Iruka walked back in, food in hand.

"It's not much, but it's the best thing I can make at the moment," he smiled as he placed it down; ready to search for the alcohol he hid.

Kakashi stared at the dish before him: Rice and ramen. _Figures. Well, what can teachers prepare anyway, but instant meals._

Iruka placed the alcohol between them, still smiling stupidly. Or at least that's what Kakashi thought. But as they ate their dinner, Kakashi took back what he thought. The ramen was good. Not as great as Ichiraku's but delicious.

It was strange to be like this. They had never eaten at each other's apartment before. Of course they invited one another out to dinner, but they often ate out. When Kakashi what kind of liquor Iruka had, he nearly laughed.

"Iruka, isn't that too strong for you?"

Iruka stared at the bottle as he poured Kakashi and himself a glass. "What do you mean?"

"You never drink this when you go out with us. It's always light stuff. Even then, you leave early."

Iruka let out a light snort before drinking the contents of his glass. "That's because you always go out whenever I have class the next day. I have to be sober for my students. What I do outside of class is my business, but I still have to look respectable to them."

They hadn't been drinking for that long before they started talking. They jumped from one topic to another, barely skipping some and just scratching the surface of others before moving on.

Iruka scratched his nose and noted it was getting numb. He rubbed his hands together for a bit. They were also becoming numb. He was tipsy. He laughed a little, noting that Kakashi's comments were a little dry. He wasn't really sure exactly what they were talking about. They had just started a new topic when he noted his face's numbness. Sadly, the hard liquor he had caused him to become sleepy on top of being tipsy.

"You must get a lot of love letters," Iruka said, before he could catch himself.

Kakashi put down his cup, looking Iruka directly in his eyes. "Honestly, I'm not really interested in such things."

"Why not?"

Kakashi took a large gulp of his drink, deciding it best. _That's because I never really got any._ "I'm just not. It's never really caught my attention." He poured another glass for himself and Iruka, hoping to change the subject soon. "I hear you saw Naruto recently."

Iruka stopped himself before taking another drink. "Yeah. He stopped me in the middle of the street to ask for an S rank mission. He practically begged! I told him to deal with the missions he already had. If he wants to prove he can do anything, he has to learn."

"You still don't see what those three are capable of," Kakashi stated, a sigh escaping him as he did so. "Why don't you give them the chance to prove themselves."

"No, no, you misunderstand," Iruka started, not even bothering to catch himself. "I was worried for them when the Hokage showed me your book. You've failed so many of your students. Why?"

Kakashi took another drink, already pouring himself another. "They just weren't ready for it. I failed them. They lacked something that Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto realized. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

"I would have given all the students a chance to prove themselves."

"Then how about giving them S rank missions when they want one?" Kakashi smiled.

Iruka looked at him dumbfounded, then started to laugh hysterically. He caught the tears coming out of his eyes, quickly apologizing. "Only if they don't stop me in the middle of the street. And the Hokage agrees, okay? Especially Naruto."

"They need to prove themselves. Especially Naruto."

"Naruto. He's a good kid, but he has a lot of work to do."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "He's developed a lot. He's determined. You need to believe in him more. I know it will hurt him if he found out you don't believe in him."

Iruka tried to give Kakashi an intimidating stare, but felt his eyes close a little. "You don't know what he's been through. What had to happen for him to even become a Genin. But you're right. He's determined and he's developed a lot. You still haven't told me if You get a lot of love letters."

"We've had enough for tonight," Kakashi said, ready to put away the glasses. He turned around, noting Iruka was fast asleep on the table.

He went back, removing the bottle from the table and closing it. He walked to the bedroom, ignoring how it swayed a bit, and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor. He covered Iruka with it before he left. Considering how much they drank, he knew Iruka could hold his liquor.

(6.6)

He had woken up late. Well, he wasn't late for anything, but he was used to being up by seven in the morning on weekends, as odd as it sounded. The fact that it was almost midday made him confused. It was rare for him to sleep for 12 hours without being sick.

He felt like a bad host, too. He had fallen asleep while talking to Kakashi. The last thing he remembered was saying something about Kakashi's students.

He was just wandering through Konoha. He was hoping to spot Kakashi before he went anywhere. Luck was on his side. He was about to enter the apartment complex Asuma pointed to when Kakashi stepped out, his book on hand.

"Kakashi," he said, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did.

Kakashi looked up, spotting Iruka's. He smiled, putting his book down. "Ah, konnichiwa. What brings you out here?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"What behavior?"

"Last night. I know I said stupid things. And I'm sorry for falling asleep. That was rude."

Kakashi looked at him, holding in laughter he knew would come. He smiled, deciding it wouldn't antagonize the guilt Iruka was obviously feeling.

"Iruka, I had fun. I didn't really mind you falling asleep. I hope we can do it again, sometime. But I have to go. I'm late for something."

Iruka didn't get a chance to speak. Kakashi disappeared before he could even think about responding. He let out an exasperated sigh before marching back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It's that simple. That's why this is called Fanfic..'kay? Okay!

FOT: I apologize in advance for having this out so late. I thought I'd have more time for this and would have it finished before I started school (a writer's dream, to finish a fanfic in less than three months, like that would ever happen.). I will try my best to update at least between 1-3 months. My major reason for having waited almost a year to add to this is: I lost interest in writing fiction. I mean, lost interest in everything since I felt so over burdened with school, work, some odd mental issues, and laziness due to the previous three. I also had trouble continuing post flashback. I played with a few ideas, found them boring, others hard to follow up with, and one in which I went completely off the story line. It's all fixed now, yay!

Okay, I suck at pranks. So I had to look at my guy friends for this (about the same age as Kakashi and Iruka when this takes place). Also, the updates for this story will be highly erratic. I'm writing two other projects (actually 3….;;) along with this one. So please do have patience with me.

**How it builds**

**BY**

**Fairyoftwilight **

**Chapter 2**

_It had been a month since he gave Kakashi his "mission". And now he was cautious as ever. They had started small, figuring out where each other lived and leaving little "presents" in front of their doors, leaving tabs at bars or restaurants for the other to "pick up," and occasionally slipping laxatives in each others drinks when they turned their heads away._

_Somehow it became a competition on who could embarrass whom. And that was what Iruka was more cautious of. A few days before, Kakashi left a scroll on his desk at the school. The secretary said someone dropped it off and it was important that he read it right away. The scroll had a spell, which turned him into a cat. It wore out by the middle of the day, by which point he was on the main street heading home, completely naked. He had never run home so fast before._

_He deserved that, though. A week before that, he made a complicated set of spells that had Kakashi smelling like dog shit, vomit, and mildew mixed together for four days. He may have thought it was hilarious seeing everyone quickly cover his or her noses or rush away from Kakashi, but Kakashi obviously didn't._

_But this was the oddest one yet. Kakashi decided it would be fun to scare or weird out Iruka by following him throughout Konoha. Iruka quickly ran inside the only place he thought he could: The woman's part of the Onsen. After using his transformation technique he quickly ran in, yelling, "You pervert, you can't come in here. Just try! Pervert, pervert, pervert."_

_He honestly didn't think Kakashi would follow. But, Kakashi came in with is own transformation technique._

"_Didn't think you could hide easily, did you?" he mocked with his mousy voice._

_Iruka looked at him with surprise at first. After seeing the room full of girls, a smirk developed on his face, laughing hard enough for everyone in the room to hear him. "You're trying to pass as a woman? Ha! Anyone can see through that disguise."_

_The confused face Kakashi had was enough of a distraction. Iruka had already shoved his pants to the ground, revealing what little Kakashi had left of his own gender. The other girls looked on, confused, but quick to realize what was done. They started their irritated walk towards Kakashi, commenting on how poorly the technique was done._

"_Wait! There is another imposter here!" he exclaimed pointing at Iruka._

_Iruka's smirk disappeared as fear took over. If Kakashi was going to do what he_ knew_ he was going to do, he needed an escape route. He was about to run, but Kakashi was quick to grab Iruka's shirt, ripping it off. Much to everyone's surprise, socks tumbled out where breasts should have been._

"_You see, another imposter."_

_Iruka shook where he was, letting the shocked glares and noises escape before instinct took over. He started to cry. Everyone looked at him, even more confused now._

"_That was mean!" he yelled, his girlish voice echoing where it could. "I know you hate me, but you didn't have to let everyone know I'm flat as a board!"_

_He covered his face, letting the tears cast down, gaining sympathy from the women in the room. Kakashi just stared, a bored expression on his face._

"_So that's how you want to play. Fine by me."_

_Iruka was aware of what Kakashi intended to do, and didn't stop him when he pulled his own pants down, revealing female anatomy. Iruka just screamed louder, catching Kakashi off guard when he turned beet red. By now, the girls were riled up and ready to beat Kakashi's head in._

_It was later that day, after Kakashi fended off the most violent of the girls that he confronted Iruka._

"_We should call it a draw," Kakashi stated. "You're making Gai jealous. He's declared he's going to have to challenge you, too."_

_Iruka let out a heart-filled laugh. He had seen the kind of challenges Gai and Kakashi gave one another. They were usually ridiculous and uncalled for. "No thanks. I have enough on my hands just dealing with you."_

_They shook hands before Iruka turned, ready to head home. He was unaware that Kakashi had even cut his hair, let alone when. But he held his grin, since Kakashi was unaware he switched his book with Anko's diary._

Kakashi laughed at the memory, looking forward to the familiar smells of the village he grew up in. He stared at the scroll in his hand. Had anyone told him this was going to take three weeks, he wouldn't have been so surprised to discover the difficulty in it. Then again he should be used to it. He crouched forward on his bed, proceeding to write.

(6.6)

"Iruka-sensei, we are going to need you to volunteer more hours in the missions office, participate in more missions than you have, as well as to continue your teaching duties. I hope it will that be a problem?"

Iruka dazed back into the meeting. They were repeats of things they had done the previous year. A discussion on mistakes that needed to be fixed and what was going to happen now that there was a new Hokage. It had only been a month since Tsunade-sama took her role as godaime, and there were already rules coming with it. Mainly protocol on what was going to happen since Uchiha Sasuke was gone, and the village was still building up from their attack earlier.

"Huh? Um, no. It won't be a problem at all."

He wished he could say it would be an inconvenience not only to him, but to his students. He couldn't. There were people there who were getting mission after mission, and others who had to work on 2 or 3 missions in one village. Now was not the time to cause more trouble to others.

There had been two other meetings. One concerning the needs to Konoha, another regarding how many requests the village was going to accept. This was the third meeting, regarding the teachers and how much time they were going to devote outside of the classroom. The last meeting was regarding the jounin and how many missions they were going to receive.

"Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand. With that the meeting was over. As they stepped out, many grumbled about how dark it was. Iruka didn't care. He merely stared at the folder before him. It contained a simple letter:

_Ne Iruka,_

I'm going to be home soon. Do you mind if I hide at your place for a while? I'll explain when I see you.

_Kakashi._

The person who delivered it looked rather scared-most likely at Iruka's irritated expression of being woken up at four in the morning on a Sunday. The fact that Kakashi wanted to "hide" didn't make him suspicious. It was the fact that Kakashi bothered to write him a letter saying so that made him suspicious.

Never had Kakashi ever written a letter to anyone, not that Iruka was aware of, anyway. It wouldn't be the biggest shock he ever got from Kakashi.

(6.6)

It was late when he got home. Although he was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, he couldn't. His students had given him a hard time, a new worker had lost the mission report a genin had just given him, and he had no groceries. He had a bad day. He stared at his apartment door, wishing it would lock from the outside so he couldn't get out.

He was quick to notice the shadowy figure trying to blend into the darkness. It didn't work.

"Hello, Kakashi."

"Ah, konbanwa, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka let out an irritated grimace. "I already told you to drop the formalities. It's been years."

"But you look funny when you get irritated. I can't help myself."

"And you'd look funny with my foot in your ass."

Iruka tried to keep a stone face to Kakashi's bored one. He couldn't. As irritated and tired as he was, the happiness he had overtook it. It didn't vanquish the headache that had developed through the day, but quelled it. He allowed Kakashi to enter the apartment before giving himself the chance to scan his surroundings.

"No one's there. I already looked."

He closed the door and noted Kakashi was already taking a seat on the floor. He shook his head, taking his own seat next to him.

"So to what do I owe this mysterious letter?" he jokingly asked. "You decided to betray us and reveal lethal information to our enemies?"

"I finished my mission early. I've spent the last week doing two or three missions a day. I need to take a rest or I'll collapse."

"Then go to your apartment."

Kakashi smiled as he started taking off his jounin jacket. "The last time I tried that, Suzune was waiting there with my next mission. Besides it's just for two days. It's all I need."

Iruka stared at Kakashi, noting the weary look on his playful expression. He attempted a second glare, only to let a heavy tired sigh escape.

"Alright," he said as he stood up. "Only two days, then you turn in your mission and start up again. But if Tsunade-sama starts to come after my ass, I'm pointing at you saying you threatened me. I'm going to prepare dinner."

"Deal. Now get to cooking my minion!"

He felt Kakashi's smirk, since Iruka couldn't say a thing. Iruka didn't even notice Kakashi started falling asleep until he asked whether he wanted Ramen or something else. He was glad he had set out the futons before leaving for work. He placed a blanket over Kakashi before returning to make his dinner.

In the morning, Iruka tried to wake Kakashi, to no avail. The only response he even got was Kakashi turning sideways, gripping the pillow he had been using tighter. Now that it was a little later, he figured it would be perfect.

"Ne, Kakashi, if you don't wake up, I'll give you a wet willie."

Nothing.

"Oi! Kakashi! Tsunade's at the door, you have to hide!"

He noticed Kakashi jump, and look around quickly. He was quick to spot Iruka's smirking face. "Bastard."

"You should have gone to the meeting. You might have gotten something out of it, you know."

Kakashi stretched, turning away from Iruka and towards the bowl of rice before him. "How? It's the same thing. Take more missions, help more in the village, and take more missions with your teams." Kakashi's voice took a morbid down turn. "My team is not even together anymore."

"We all have more responsibility. I'm stuck with more hours in the mission's office, and I need to take on more missions than I already do."

Kakashi laughed, unable to help himself. "Considering keeping track of the kids you work with isn't a big enough mission."

Iruka didn't comment. It was a basic truth. Dealing with kids was in itself a mission, but one he enjoyed doing everyday. It was the parents that gave him the biggest problems.

He looked at his clock, noting the time, before he stood up, grabbing his hair back, and getting his folder ready. He didn't even get a day to rest before getting sent to the mission's office.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked. "On a date?"

"I have work. Remember, I have to volunteer more time in the mission's office," Iruka stated flatly. "Maybe I should submit one for a genin to come and clean up the place."

Kakashi smiled as Iruka turned around. "Yeah, you should. Your apartment would get an improvement."

Iruka grinned. "Kicking you out would work just as good."

(6.6)

Two days flew by in a blink of an eye. Iruka made the mistake of telling Kakashi he could look around to find something to do. In spite of that, Kakashi managed to find two hidden stashes of porn magazines, and a copy of an interesting little orange book.

The odd thing about the porn he found was that half consisted of women, the other half consisted of men. He came to one conclusion: Iruka must be Bi. When confronting Iruka about his findings, Iruka just blinked at him and matter-of-factly told him "I confiscated those from my students. Kurenai said she'd take them, but she hasn't come by."

"Sure, whatever you say, Iruka."

He rather dreaded leaving the comfortable apartment and walking to Tsunade's office. It was his surprise when she gave him a local mission, telling him when that was over he had a week's break.

Even with the week's break, he couldn't help feeling ansy. After two days he went back to the mission's office, asking Iruka to give him a mission.

"Kakashi, you have a break. Take it while you can. It'll be a while before you get your next one."

"I forgot how boring being at home could be. Just give me a mission, please."

Iruka looked at him in disbelief, before shaking his head. He handed him a simple mission. Iruka watched as he walked out, finding himself staring instead of just watching.


End file.
